Then There's You
by ReggieRogue
Summary: Jack's having a bad day......


**Then There's You**

By Reggie-Rogue

Disclaimer: I'm NOT getting money outta this and I don't own a thing!

Author's notes (like anyone ever reads them): This is my first fic and to be truthful it's not that good… I'm just not good at these kind of things, so please review and tell me what I should do to make my writing better, even flames are welcome…. But be nice 'cause I burn easy )

Jack let out a loud groan as he reached to turn off the alarm clock that was screaming for him to get up. He sighed as he sat up and looked at the clock, 7:00 am, which meant he had only got four and a half hours of sleep last night. He got home at 1 in the morning after going to the movies with Daniel and Teal'c and then getting something to eat. Carter wanted to finish a report and then go home, so she didn't join them. After getting home last night, he laid in bed and wasn't able to get to sleep until 2:30.

**Another Monday morning **

**Gotta clear my head**

**No more time for dreaming**

Jack got out of bed and went into the bathroom, opened his medicine cabinet, grabbed the aspirin, tossed them into the back of his throat then took a drink out of the sink and swallowed them.

"It's going to be one of those days" He muttered to himself.

After Jack did his regular morning routine of getting ready, he grabbed himself a peace of toast and a cup of coffee and headed for the door.

He locked his door, then glanced up at the sky and noticed it looked grey and dreary on this sleepy morning.

"Great" he mumbled, then got in his car and headed to the base for yet another day of work.

**Traffic was a nightmare**

"Oh for crying out loud" Jack said 10 minutes later as he saw the huge, unavoidable traffic jam he was headed for.

While he was waiting in this slowly moving parking lot, he started to eat his breakfast.

"Crap!" the Colonel swore, as he took a sip of coffee and found it hadn't cooled yet and burned his tongue. Jack rapidly jerked the cup from his mouth only to end up spilling some over the side of the cup and burned his hand too. As you all know, it's a natural reflex too try and stop the burning without using you're brain first :), so Jack dropped the cup and shook his hand frantically to cool the burning sensation. Ah, to bad our handsome Air force Colonel isn't psychic, then he could have predicted what was gonna happen next: The cup flipped and on it's decent down, it spilled hot coffee all over his right pant leg, then landed on the floor.

"DANG-IT!" he yelled then reached for the glove-compartment and yanked it open to grab the various drive-thru napkins he always put in there and tried to dry his pant leg off. Jack had been so busy trying to stop the burning on his leg that he failed to realize that the traffic had chose at that moment to move again.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Dang-it" Jack said again as a car horn scolded him from behind.

"Yep, definitely one of those days"

After a forty-five minute drive Jack finally made it to the SGC. Signing in at all the cheek points (where he got some funny looks from the SF's because of his pants), Jack made his way to the elevator and he was about too put his card through the sweeper when someone called out his name...

"Colonel!"

Jack stopped, sighed and turned around to face the Airman coming down the hall.

The Airman looked at Jacks coffee stained pants, and was amused.

"Yes, Airman?" Jack sliced with a tone that said 'If you're smart, you'll drop it!'

"General Hammond would like to see you in his office Sir" He answered trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Thank you Airman" Jack snapped. The Airman nodded and left. Jack turned back to the elevator and swiped his card, _'I'm so changing first'_.

Twenty minutes later, after Jack had changed from his civvies to his BDU's, he walked into the briefing room and over to his CO's office door and knocked on it, a "come in" was shortly followed.

"General, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Colonel. I wanted to talk to you about your reports."

"My reports Sir?"

"Yes Colonel, when do you intend on _doing_ them?"

"I don't know Sir, when I get around to it I guess..."

"I need you to finish _all_ of your reports today Colonel."

"Today?" Jack yelped in surprise.

"Yes TODAY Colonel" the General said in a stressed tone.

"But General that would take ALL day, and maybe the night too!"

"Well I guess you better get started" At this point Hammond started to become really annoyed.

"Sir I'll do them, but ya gotta give me a couple a days, a week tops"

The General looked straight into Jacks eyes and said in a low, very annoyed and tired voice, "Colonel I have a million things to do around here and the last thing I need is for my 2IC to goof off on his work, so you WILL go and finish ALL of your reports today! Now get out of my office and go do them before I have you suspended"

**Boss is on my back**

**If I hear one more cross word I think I'm gonna crack!**

Jack sat in his office staring at his computer screen trying to concentrate. Why is it that when you need to focus to get something done your brain decides to be random and take a vacation? The sleep deprived Colonel let out a loud sigh and lay back in his chair while running his hands over his face.

**Then there's you, coming in right on cue**

"Having a hard time Sir?"

Jack jumped so high in his chair that he probable set a new world record.

"Dang-it Carter! Don't ever do that again!" He said glaring at her.

"Sorry Sir, I would have knocked but the door was open" She gestured to the open door to prove her point.

"S'ok. What can I do for you Major?" Jack asked, weariness soaked his voice and he slumped back in the chair.

Sam put a folder on his desk and said "General Hammond wanted me to give you this. They're reports to sign."

"Oh great! Just what I always wanted, more paper work to do! Is it Christmas already!" came his sarcastic remark.

"Don't let the General get to you Sir, he's just uptight because the base inspectors are coming tomorrow" she did a little chuckle then put on a million dollar smile and added, "He even has the Airmen spit-shining all the lights!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh and smile. Sam always did this to him, even if the world was caving in on him, she could always make him feel better!

"Sir I'm done with all my reports, so I could help you with yours if you want?"

Jack looked at her with hope in his eyes and sat foreword in his chair and said "Really? Carter that would be great! Thank you sooo much!"

She Grinned at him and said light heartedly "No problem Sir. You can do the papers on your desk, and I'll type the reports on the computer and make them sound like you did them, Hammond will never know the difference!"

"I owe you one" he said as he got out of the computer chair then grabbed a chair by the desk and a pile of papers closest to him and started to work.

Sam smiled and sat down in the chair previously occupied by Jack and started to work.

Unknown to Sam, Jack would often glance at her. He looked at her again and let a small smile come to his lips. _'Maybe it's not such a bad day after all'_ Jack thought to himself.

**When I say no can do **

**You give me strength to fight **

**To see that there's shades of blue **

**When everything's black and white **

**And then there's youuuuu**

Jack woke up the next morning to his alarm (What a shocker huh?) and got out of bed.

He didn't know why but he had a good and peaceful feeling fluttering in his stomach.

After he showered, dressed, shaved and brushed his teeth, (He decided he was going to get something to eat on base... just to be safe), he left the house locking it behind him. He paused outside his door, looking up at the sky it was cloudless with a warm breeze, which just added to his good feeling.

**Sky is clear this morning**

**Look's like a brighter day**

**And I don't need to worry when it fades away... **

**Cause then there's you someone to hold on to**

When Jack got to the base he made his way to the elevator but as he got there the elevator doors opened and out stepped three suit-wearing-briefcase-carrying-men, General Hammond, and Carter.

"Well thank you gentlemen for coming, I'm glad you found the base in good shape" General Hammond said with a proud smile, and started to shake their hands in turn.

One of the inspectors replied, "It was a pleasure to meet you and your personnel General. Your men and women seem very dedicated to their work and the base is very well kept, you could eat off it, even the lights look clean!"

Jack and Sam shared a knowing smile and tried not to laugh.

After the inspectors left, Hammond faced Jack and said "Jack, I'm sorry for jumping down your throat yesterday."

"S'ok General. I probably owe you a thanks."

"Oh? Why's that?" Hammond asked quizzical.

"Because, it was becoming a paper maze! You should have seen all the lost Airmen I found in there, oh and I found my game boy in there too..."

Sam chuckled, and Hammond smiled and shook his head then said "Only you Jack, only you", then started walking away but turned around and said to Sam, "By the way Major, good job on the Colonel's reports." He then continued walking away, leaving two stunned and embarrassed officers in his wake.

"How did he know?" Sam asked puzzled.

Jack recovered from his shock and said with a smirk, "Well you know what they say about mothers with eyes in the back of their heads, I guess it applies to Generals too."

"Come on lets go get something to eat Carter." Jack offered then walked to the elevator and swiped his card.

"Sorry Sir I already had breakfast and I got to go finish an experiment."

The elevator opened and they walked in. Jack hit the button for her lab level then the one for the mess.

"That's okay"

Once the elevator doors were shut he turned to Sam; he could feel his insides getting tangled up because of the question he was about to ask...

"Can I ask you something?" He asked seriously.

Sam could see Jack looked a little nervous, and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Sure"

"Do you want…..do you think that Hammond really had those poor Airmen spit-shine the lights?" _'Wait a second, that wasn't it! Come on Jack you spineless jellyfish!'_ Jack scolded himself.

Sam giggled "I wouldn't put it past him, Sir"

They smiled at each other then Jack looked at the floor, _'here goes nothing'_ "Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I know this great Italian place. It will be a "thank you" for helping me yesterday" Jack rushed the last part out quickly, his eyes still fascinated with the floor.

_'Did he just ask me out?'_ at this point Sam's insides were doing summersaults. She looked at him surprised then smiled. "I'd love too Jack"

Jack's head snapped up and it was his turn to look surprised, but he quickly recovered and smiled goofily at her "Great, I'll pick you up at your house about 18:30?"

"Sounds great" she replied, her cheeks a nice shade of pink.

Jack and Sam just stayed there, looking into each other's eyes when automatically they started to get closer to each other. Jack then closed the distance and brought his lips to meet hers. He gave her plenty of time to pull a way, but instead she brought her hands up and around his neck. It was a simple kiss yes, but it held so much love that the effect on both of them was shocking and electrifying.

**Then there's you **

**Someone to hold on to**

**When all my plans fall through**

**You give me strength to fight **

**To see that there's shades of blue **

**When everything's black and white **

**And then there's youuuuu**

**You keep me warm when nights are cold **

**You**

**You light a fire in my soul**

**Then there's you someone to hold on to**

**When all my plans fall through**

**You give me strength to fight **

**To see that there's shades of blue **

**When everything's black and white **

**And then there's youuuuu**

The sound and feeling of the elevator stopping made both of them pull apart. They looked into each other's eyes and grinned as the doors opened.

"See you later fly boy" Sam said with a smirk as she got off the elevator; her cheeks still pink.

"You can count on it Sam." The doors closed again to take the other occupant to another level.

Over the years he and Sam had been trying so hard not to cross the line and be more than friends, but then they kissed. They weren't infected by an alien disease or stuck in a time loop, or any thing like that; it was a true blue kiss. They were stepping over the line yes, but the thing was…they were both willing to step it.

Jack kept grinning. Tonight was going to be perfect he would make sure of that. He everything planed out; bring her roses, take her to the romantic restaurant, then to a beach and dance under the stars. But…. now all he had to think of was a way for them to be together forever… but that's another story for the author to think of ;)

After thought: So what did ya think? Well I guess you thought it was ok because you're not throwing tomatoes at me……wait a second, why do you guys have torches and pitchforks?... guys…come on guys…wait …no stay back!…Ahhhh!


End file.
